es parte de ti y de mi
by dark luna 28
Summary: AU/Riren/ una historia de como se conocen eren y levi hasta cuando forman una familia juntos/esos hermosos ojos verdes, me hipnotizaron desde que los vi.


ES PARTE DE TI Y DE MI

Eren y levi se conocieron a la edad de 8 años en la escuela al principio se odiaban ya que eran muy diferentes

a levi le gusta el orden y eren era demasiado desastroso casi siempre se la pasaban discutiendo y al final cada uno encontro a su grupo de amigos

…...

cuando tenian la edad de 15 ya estando en la preparatoria un dia eren havia salido tarde de la biblioteca,sus amigos ya hace mucho que se havian ido

ya estando en la parada de autobuses empeso a llover eren se estaba empapando y tenia mucho frio ya que se le havian quedado la campera,definitivamente ese no era su dia pensaba eren

derrepente dejo de caerle la lluvia miro hacia su lado y se encontraba un chico que el muy poco conocia llamado levi akerman,sosteniendo un paragua sobre el y eren

no dijieron nada solo se quedaron observandose a los ojos, esmeralda contra gris

el primero en salir de su ignotisacion fue levi que se dio cuenta que eren estaba temblando el se quito su campera y la puso sobre eren y este solo pudo pensar que tal ves este dia no era tan malo

desde ese momento empesaron a hablar y sus grupos se unieron,ellos se la pasaban siempre unidos

…..

cuando tenian 18 ya en la universidad eren y levi se havian distanciado un poco pero sus sentimientos seguian iguales antes de entrar a la universidad ellos se havian enamorado todos sus amigos lo sabian menos ellos

y al distanciarse se dieron cuenta de que se estrañaban

pero eren creia que se havia dado cuenta tarde ya que levi era un joven muy codiciado rodeado de mujeres y hasta chicos,el creia que el no era suficiente para levi hasta que

en una fiesta para celebrar el cumplaños de levi,lo vio a el rodeado de mujeres coquetandole descarada mente y sintio celos asi que antes de que fuera hacer una tonteria fue hacia la barra a tomar un par de cervesas el se sentia un poco mariado pero poco le importo y fue hacia la pista a bailar

bailaba libremente cuando un chico aproximadamente de su edad se le acerco y empeso a bailar con eren era obvio que estaba borracho pero solo queria despegarse y cuando el chico se le acerco no le importo

hasta que el chico empeso a acariciarlo eren no estaba muy borracho todavia tenia racionamiento

aparto pruscamente al chico y le grito

-!¿Que te pasa?¡

-no te hagas el duro se que lo quieres-dijo y se acerco y lo beso eren trataba de apartarlo pero el chico lo sujetaba fuerte por la nuca y no lo dejaba moverse,cuando dejo de sentir el peso del chico

vio al chico en el suelo y lugo a un levi muy furioso agarrarlo fuerte de la muñeca y llevaselo casi a rastras a el patio trasero

ya hay levi lo solto bruscamente y le grito

-¿QUE TE PASA?-gritaba furioso levi

-de que hablas-aparte de el dolor en su muñeca la cual estaba roja,tampoco entendia el comportamiento de levi

-por que te dejabas besar por ese tipo-dijo-no pense que fueras tan poca cosa-escupio sus palabras

eso le dolio a eren y queria llorar pero se aguanto y dijo

-te equivocas no soy como tu-grito

-que quieres decir?-levi estaba que esplotaba de rabia-como que como yo?

-no me acuesto con cualquiera y no soy un mujeriego como tu-a este paso ya ambos estaban gritando

-y porque te interesaria con quien me acuesto

-POE QUE TE AMO-eren se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miro a levi el cual lo miraba con sorpresa no pudo aguantar mas y se echo a llorar

unos brazos lo cubrieron eren miro a levi el cual lo miraba maravillado

-eren yo tambien te amo-dijo suavemente

eren no salia de la sorpresa sabia que levi no jugaba con las perzonas

mas lagrimas surcaron y levi y eren se fundieron en un beso

luego de eso se hisieron novios todos sus amigos se alegraron por ellos

…..

a la edad de 21 levi y eren estaban casados se habian casado hace un mes levi se havia graduado de abogado y eren de medicina aunque levi estaba preocupado por eren havia estado diferente las ultimas semanas y cada ves que le preguntaba el decia que estaba bien

pero llegar un dia a tu casa y ver a tu esposo llorando a mares hace que cualquiera se esalte

cuando eren vio a levi corrio hacia el y lo beso

-levi tengo que decirte algo-dijo parecia feliz pero levi lo conocia bien y sabia que tambien tenia miedo

-dime-exigio

-estoy embarazado-dijo

la cara de levi paso de seriedad a sorpresa luego a felicidad y por ultimo a confucion

-de que hablas?-dijo-un hombre no-eren no dejo terminar a levi cuando

-fui a el hospital y le dije mis sintomas a la doctora hange y ella dijo que havia ciertos casos donde un hombre puede salir embarazado- explico eren-y yo soy una levi no estas feliz vamos a tener un hijo-dijo al ver que levi no respondia-ya veo-dijo triste se voltio dispuesto a ir a su havitacion a llorar

pero levi lo detuvo lo jalo y lo abrazo y le dijo

-estoy feliz eren feliz de poder tener una familia contigo pero tambien estoy asustado por que no se si pueda ser un buen padre-dijo

-levi estoy seguro de que tu vas hacer un buen padre el mejor-dijo sonriendo

levi miro a eren maravillado esa era una de las cosas por las que se havia enamorado de eren

-velare por el y por ti,no dejare que les falte nada les dare todo de mi por que-dejo de hablar levi

-por que?-pregunto eren el cuan lloraba por las palabras dichas por su amado

-por que despues de todo te amo y a el tambien lo amo ….. todo lo que pasaron,los momentos felices, tristes y ahora estaba aqui en el hospital mirando maravillado a su esposo eren,el cual sostenia a un bulto en sus manos el cuan era su hermoso hijo

el cual era era parecido a el,de piel blanca,cabello negro pero con los ojos de su amado eren,esmeralda

camino hacia eren y lo abrazo

-le-levi-nombro eren con sus ojos derramando algunas lagrimas

-eren te amo a ti y a el,me has dado una familia,me has echo feliz-decia levi-ahora amo a este niño con todo mi corazon ya que el...es parte de ti y de mi

si les gusto el one-shots dejen sus reviews

luna oscura se despide SAYONARA


End file.
